New Spy Member
by gangster1998
Summary: This story is a sequel of 'Lost Feelings Recovered' It seems that Blaine did not tell that he has a 15 year old sister, who he has to take care of and she knows all about WOOHP. His sister wants to be a spy as well. Will she do good or will she fail? Rated T. Don't like it. Don't read it.


**This story is a sequel of 'Lost Feelings Recovered' It seems that Blaine did not tell that he has a 15 year old sister, who he has to take care of and she knows all about WOOHP.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Blaine was at his apartment because he has a day off. He was living with his 15-year old sister which he has to take care of since their parents died a few years ago. He was sitting on the couch while watching T.V. when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

He turned around and saw a girl with black, long hair, a pink T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. He smiled at her and said "Hey, Skylar." "Hi." She replied and I could see that something was troubling her.

"Are you OK?" He asked "Yes, I'm fine. But…can I talk to you about something?" She replied and then Blaine nodded and patted on the couch as a sign for her to sit next to him. When she sat down, Blaine put an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

Then he said "So, what do want to talk about, sis?" Skylar took a deep breath and said "I would like to join WOOHP."

Blaine just stared at her for 10 seconds before saying "Y-You want to join WOOHP? But why?" "Well, you go out all day taking out bad guys all over the world, while I just sit here and do nothing but waiting for you to come back. I just want some action and adventure in my life."

Then she got a few tears in her eyes and continued. "I just want to be able to help, because when I sit here all alone, it makes me think like you don't need me at all."

She said that last part while looking at Blaine in his eyes and with tears running down her cheeks. Blaine felt heartbroken and couldn't believe that his sister was feeling that way. He quickly pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his neck.

"Skylar, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I promise you, I will never leave you. You're an important part of my life." After hearing that, Skylar cried even more and Blaine hugged her tighter.

After 3 minutes they pulled and Blaine wiped away her tears. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her and Skylar nodded at him. Then he smiled and contacted Jerry.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sam, Clover and Alex were walking over to WOOHP because Jerry called and said that Blaine wants to introduce them to someone. When they went inside and reached Jerry's office, they saw Jerry with Blaine and a girl who was about 15 years old, standing at his desk "Hi, Girls." Blaine said.

"Hi guys, who is that girl?" Sam asked Blaine. "Well, let me introduce you guys. Girls, this is my 15-year old sister, Skylar. Skylar, these are Sam, Clover and Alex." Blaine said and then Skylar smiled and waved at them. "Hello, it's nice to meet you guys!"

The girls didn't say anything, they just stood there with their eyes widened. Then after 10 seconds they snapped out of it and Clover said "You have a sister?" "Yes but that's not all. She's going to join WOOHP!" Blaine said.

Then Clover said "And you didn't tell us sooner because..." "I thought you wouldn't like it." Then Sam smiled and replied "Wouldn't like it? This is awesome!"

"Yeah, she is so cute!" Alex said. Skylar blushed and played with her hair for a few seconds before she said "Aww, thank you. You girls are quite handsome yourselves."

Clover walked over to Blaine and whispered "Oh, I like her already." "Well, good thing you guys get along, Clover." Skylar turned to them when she that name.

Then she asked "Wait, you are the girl who saved Blaine a few months ago?" Clover nodded at her "Thank you for protecting my brother." Clover smiled at her and said "No problem." She said while holding Blaine's hand.

Then Jerry cleared his throat and said "Skylar here has already passed all tests with a perfect score and she is ready for her first mission, which you girls will do all together right now. It seems that someone has let an military base in Quam explode."

Skylar gasped and said "That's horrible! Who would do something like that?" Jerry answered "We don't know. That's why you girls are going to go there right now to find out who did this and why." Then Sam, Cover and Alex got into their suits.

Jerry gave Skylar her Jetpack, her Bungee belt and some other gadgets. When she put her gadgets (minus her Bungee belt) in her bag, then Jerry gave her one last thing: Her very own Compowder.

"What's this?" Skylar asked. "Your compowder. You will use this to contact me, the girls or Blaine if you need help and if you need to disguise yourself or to analyse something, or send something to WOOHP. The girls will explain to you how it works along the way." Jerry answered.

Then she opened it and a blue light appeared. After 5 seconds, the blue light disappeared and she wearing a spy suit that was similar to the girls, but hers was purple. "Whoa! This is awesome!"

Everyone smiled at her as she put her Bungee belt around her waist. Then they went to the roof, and Clover explained to her how to use her compowder and jetpack.

Blaine went to the girls and said "Make sure she's OK and don't let her out of your sight." Sam smiled at him "Don't worry, She's in good hands." "Yeah, we'll take care of her like she's our own sister." Alex replied.

Blaine smiled back and then he went to his sister and hugged her. "Be safe, Skylar." Skylar hugged him back and said "Don't worry, I will be fine."

They pulled away and smiled at each other until Jerry said that it was time for them to go. The girls activated their jetpacks, but before they left, Skylar looked and saw that Blaine was waving her goodbye.

"Good luck." He said. Then Skylar waved back at him and smiled before they left off to Quam to begin their mission.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The girls were in mid-air, flying to the old military base in Quan. Skylar grabbed her compowder to see how long they had to fly "According to my compowder, the military base should be right below us." Then they went to the ground and saw that Skylar was right.

They went inside and Skylar and Clover already had disgusted looks on their faces because of the smell that came from the building. "Eww, gross! Someone should vacuum here!" They both said at the same time and then they giggled.

As they were looking for clues, Skylar spotted something under a pile of rocks behind her. When she was done moving the rocks, she saw a red dynamite stick, which had a logo of a snake on it "This is interesting." She murmured to herself.

"Hey girls, come check this out!" Skylar said. Then Sam, Clover and Alex came over to her and Sam said "Did you find something?"

Skylar nodded and show then what she found. "The bad guy must have used this to let the base explode." Then she grabbed her compowder and called Jerry.

"Well, hello Skylar. How's the mission going?" Jerry asked. Then Skylar answered "Well, good so far. But I found this dynamite stick that could contain some clues."

Jerry smiled and said "Good work, Skylar. Why don't you come here and drop it off so I can analyze it and then you guys can go back home. Oh, I almost forgot. Skylar, Blaine and I have decided that you will stay with the girls until your mission is over."

"Okay." Then she ended the call and put her compowder back into her pocket. Then Sam, Clover and Alex went back to their pent house while Skylar went back to WOOHP.

After 5 minutes she arrived at WOOHP and went to Jerry's office. When she arrived, she saw Jerry and Blaine talking. "Hey guys, I'm back." They both looked at me while smiling. "Hey, Skylar."

"Hi, sis" Then Skylar opened her bag, took out the dynamite stick and gave it to Jerry while saying. "Here you go." Then Jerry answered "Thank you."

"Could you sent me to the penthouse?" "Sure" Then Jerry pressed a button and before she was gone, she waved goodbye and smiled at the both of them.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It's been 3 days since Skylar gave Jerry the dynamite stick she found and still she got no reply. She was with Sam and Cover inside the penthouse living room at the moment, while Alex was at the Gym.

Clover was watching some T.V. while Sam and Skylar were doing their homework. They looked up from what they were doing when they heard Skylar's compowder ringing , then Sky grabbed it and opened it.

Then Jerry appeared and said "Hello girls, good to see you guys are doing your schoolwork."

"Hello to you too, Jerry."

"Skylar, I'm calling to inform you that we got the results and it seems that you were right. The dynamite stick contained some fingerprints." Jerry said. Then Sam said "Great, who's is it?" Jerry looked at them with a scary look on his face. But after 5 seconds he told them.

"It's Terrance's."

Sam and Clover gasped while Skylar had a confused look on her face. Then she asked "Who is Terrance?"

"Terrance is Jerry's evil twin brother. He is the leader of a group called L.A.M.O.S. Some old enemies of ours are in that group too." Clover said. Then Clover showed her a picture of him. "Eww, he's kinda creepy."

"We know." Sam said

"He's really dangerous Skylar, so be carefull!" Skylar nodded and ended the call. After she put her compowder in her pocket, she went to her bag and took out her Bungee belt and put it around her waist, then Clover said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going into town to explore for a bit and I'm going to take my Bungee Belt with me in case I need to use it." Skylar said and then she went into town.

She was walking in the city and enjoying all the sights, until someone grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley. When she got pushed into a wall, she gasped at the face of her attacker.

"You are Terrance! Jerry's evil twin brother!" She said. Terrance smiled at her evilly and said "That's right, and I'm going to make your life miserable!" Then he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and started making cuts on her legs so that she wouldn't escape.

She cried out in pain with tears in her eyes. Then he was cutting her left arm.

When he was about to start with her right arm, Skylar head-butted him in the face which made him lose his grip on her and fall on the ground. Then she used her good arm to use her Bungee Belt to get on top of one of the buildings.

When she got there, she fell on the ground because her legs were to weak. Then she grabbed her compowder and called Jerry. When he appeared, he saw that she was looking scared. This made him worry. "Skylar, are you alright?"

"No, I'm in trouble. You have to WOOHP me out of here, now!" Skylar said with a cracking voice.

"I'm on it!" Jerry said and ended the call. Then an air vent that was next to her opened up and sucked her into the WOOHP tunnels.

After 20 seconds she arrived at Jerry's office, but when she landed she groaned in pain because her arm and legs hurt. Then Jerry and Blaine looked at her with worried faces. "Skylar, are you OK?" Jerry asked. Skylar shook her head, then Blaine asked "What's wro-" He stopped because they saw all the cuts that were on her legs and right arm.

Blaine started to get tears in his eyes and then he ran over to his sister's side, then he knelt down to her level and said "What happened?!"

Then Skylar started to explain. "When I ended the call with Jerry, I decided to go into town to do some exploring. Then someone pulled me into an dark alley and pushed me into a wall. I was shocked because I saw that the person was none other than Terrance himself, and then he grabbed a knife and made cuts on my legs and left arm. But luckily, I was able to head-butt him in the face and make him lose his grip on me. Then I used my Bungee Belt to get on top of a building and contacted Jerry."

After she was finished, Blaine started crying and hugged his sister gently. "I'm going to KILL him for this!" "I agree, he will pay for this!" Jerry replied. Then they went to the WOOHP Hospital Department and the doctor said that they stitched her up and that she was going to be fine. Right now they in her hospital room and she was asleep to rest.

Then Jerry left her room and Blaine went to her bed, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, sis. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I'll protect you, I promise."

Then he left the room and shutted the door behind him and let her rest.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jerry contacted the girls and WOOHP'd them to his office, when they arrived he explained to them what happened to Skylar. When he finished, they had looks of horror on their faces.

"Oh no, poor Skylar!" Sam said

"That basterd! How dare he?!" Clover said

"I'm going to kill him for this!" Alex said

Then Blaine came in and the girls ran over to him "How is she? Is she alright?" Clover asked "She is going to be OK." Blaine said and they all sighed in relief until they heard an explosion.

"What was that?" Jerry said and then his phone rang and he picked up. "Hello" "Jerry, Come quick. Terrance is here!"

"What? Where is he?" He asked "At the main entrance!" Then Jerry hang up and looked at the girls "Terrance is here!" "Well, what are we waiting for?" Clover said, then they changed into their suits and took their gadgets , then they all went to the main entrance.

When they got there, they had shocked faces when they saw what was in front of them. In front of them were a few WOOHP agents dead on the ground and in the middle was Terrance with a sword in his hand while grinning evilly.

"Hello guys, nice to see you again." He said and then he charged at them and they dodged him.

After 5 minutes everyone had a cut on their bodies and then Clover was able to hide and call Skylar. "Clover, what's going on? What was that noise?" She asked "An explosion, are you OK?" Clover replied

"Yeah, I'm fine but what's happening?" Skylar said. But before Clover could answer her, she screamed and the call ended. "Clover, Clover, hello?" She tried to call her but it was no use. Then she got into her spy suit and stood onto her legs.

"Injuries or no injuries, I have to help them!" she said and started walking, she began feeling dizzy at first but after a few seconds she was able to walk.

Jerry was on the floor because he was unconscious and the girls and Blaine were all worn out. Clover lost a big amount of blood and fainted. Blaine ran over to her but got pushed to the ground by Terrance, then he raised the sword above him.

"Say Goodbye, my little spy!"

He was about to slash him, but then a laser appeared out of nowhere and hit the sword which got of his hand.

"I don't think so!" A voice said

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw Skylar in her spy suit, standing at the door.

"Don't you DARE hurt my brother OR my friends!" She screamed.

"Humph, it seems I have underestimated you, Skylar." He said and then he grabbed the sword charged at her. She used her Bungee Belt to dodge him and she kicked him in the face, which made him drop the sword and fall on the ground. Skylar groaned in pain as well because of her legs.

Terrance was about to grab his sword but Skylar beat him to it and pointed it at him.

She hold the sword above him while looking at everyone with tears in her eyes, then everyone realized what was about to do.

"I'm...sorry."She said whith a cracked voice. then she closed her eyes and screamed while delivering the final bow to Terrance.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the sword was inside his back and that there was blood on her boots and her hands. Then she fell to her knees and cried, and Blaine quickly ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, It's OK, It's OK. Let it out." He whispered in her ear. She cried even harder and after 3 minutes, she stopped crying and looked at him in the eyes "I'm s-sorry, b-but I had no choice but to k-kill him." She said with a cracking voice. Blaine smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

"It's OK, it had to be done anyway." He said. Skylar looked at Clover and Jerry who were awake again and nodded at them.

"So, you guys aren't mad?" They all shook their head.

Then they all pulled each other into a group hug, but gently since they were all still injured.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It has been 3 weeks since the attack and almost everything was back to normal. Skylar and the rest were fully healed, the WOOHP agents that have died have been given a burial and all the damage to the building was repaired.

Everyone was gathered in the hall for the 3 events that were going to take place. 1 of them were for Skylar and the other one is from Skylar. Sam, Clover, Alex and Brittney were wearing a random dress while Jerry and Blaine were both wearing black tuxedo's. They explained to Brittney what happened these past weeks.

As soon as the music started playing, the doors opened and Skylar walked in, wearing a purple dress, and her hair was made into a beautiful bun with a rose on it.

After 30 seconds she arrived on stage and Jerry cleared his throat and began to speak.

"My fellow WOOHP agents, we are gathered here today to the celebration of a momentous occasion! This young lady has saved our lives from the evil that tried to kill us all! And so she shall be promoted as Super Spy! Normally we would give her a chest pin, but for her we decided something special! Clover, come over here please!"

Then she came over to them with a red pillow in her hands, and on the pillow was a golden crown with the WOOHP emblem on it. Jerry took the crown and put it on Skylar's head. Then Jerry went to a big red cloak and said

"We also have this!"

Then he took the cloak away and they saw a statue of Skylar in her spy suit, holding the earth with the WOOHP emblem on it high in the air while smiling.

"This statue of our hero will put in the middle of the main hall and in every WOOHP Building in the world as a thank you for saving us!" Jerry said and they all clapped.

"I suppose Skylar here, also has something to say!" Then Jerry gave the mic to Skylar and went to the back.

"Hello everyone, I would like to sing a song that I've written myself for a very special guy! He is the reason why I wanted to be a spy!" Then she looked behind her and smiled at Blaine while saying "Blaine, This is for you!"

The girls and Blaine were stunned. They couldn't believe that she has written a song for him. Blaine started to smile and then the music started playing.

Skylar took a deep breath and started singing.

 _Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

 _Can you feel me_

 _When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do_

 _My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

 _[Chorus:]  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

 _The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling_

 _It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

 _[Chorus]  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

 _So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
(oooh)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

 _Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

After she finished, the whole crowd started clapping and shouting her name, and after that she said "Thank you guys so much! But there is still one thing left to happen! Clover and Blaine, would you come over here please?"

Blaine smiled and grabbed Clover 's hand and they both walked to the stage. Then Skylar whispered to her brother "Go get her, tiger. You can do this." Then she took a few steps back and Blaine started talking.

"Clover, I just wanted to say that I love so much! Leaving you was the worst mistake of my life! Which is why I want to ask you this!"

Then he went on one knee and took out a box out of his pocket, he opened it and contained a diamond ring. Then Clover knew what he was going to ask her.

"Clover, will you marry me?"

Everyone was shocked except Skylar, who was just smiling at them. Clover was shedding a few tears while smiling at him.

"YES. YES, I WILL!" She shouted out as she wraaped her arms around him and kissed him and Blaine kissed her back. Then everyone clapped and cheered for them. The girls were crying but Skylar just smiled at the newly engaged couple while shedding a few tears herself.

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**

 **Now that was a surprise. I'm also going to put a wedding chapter in it as an epilogue. So stay tuned.**


End file.
